This Couldn't Be A Dream
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Spectra Vondergeist is slaving from a terrible heat wave down at the Creepateria. Apparently, what happens when one little stumble by Spectra brings in some unexpected help, which turns into something imaginable and exciting for her? But something's not right about this... Spectilly one-shot.


**"This Couldn't Be A Dream"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Monster High or its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel, and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's a little Spectra/Invisi Billy one-shot I thought of myself, since I'm still suffering a bit of writer's block. So anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was sweaty inside the Monster High creepateria. Apparently, somebody wasn't smart enough to fix the air conditioning in this place. Unfortunately, even the staff officials hardly forgot they even had air conditioning. It was almost one hundred degrees around this place, and the students all around Monster High were slaving at its worst.

Especially when Spectra Vondergeist came in. The editor of the Ghostly Gossip was worn out from the heat that she would have a high chance of passing out. Despite being a ghost herself, she was still feeling the intense searing heat just like the rest of her friends. She would have used her trusty computer to shield herself from the heat, but that wouldn't do any good at all.

"Ohhhh, this is hell..." Spectra groaned as she grabbed a lunch tray.

Unfortunately, she was taking in a very long lunch line. The only thing Spectra wished for was a speeder pace through this line. That way, she would grab the food and something to drink, just to cool her off. But no, Spectra had to wait just like everyone else.

The food was disgusting. The lunch lady scooped up some weird purple grub with a octopus tail attached to it. Seeing this through her purplish blue eyes, Spectra felt a bit grossed out.

"Um, miss?" Spectra said to the grouchy lunchlady, "Don't you have anything lighter?"

Annoyed, the grouchy lunchlady grabbed a scoop of mashed potatoes and landed it right on Spectra's tray with a smirk.

"That good enough for ya?" The lunchlady scowled.

"Um... sure!" Spectra smiled nervously.

As soon as she left the lunchlady's sight, she still couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sound that her food was making. It almost sounded like a slug making love to another slug. It didn't sound very pretty.

"Wow, I feel sorry I asked her that question." Spectra muttered to herself.

But as she was looking down at her mush, she ended up bumping into someone!

"Oooof!" Spectra yelped as she landed on her butt.

What made her fall worse was that the combination of purple mush and mashed potatoes was all around Spectra's purple-black bustier! All she could do that this moment was cringe and gag. And all of this cringing and gagging was making her sick.

Before she could ever think of tossing her cookies, a icy-blue hand was lended out to her.

"Need a hand, miss?" The person asked.

This wasn't real. Spectra was a ghost. She couldn't feel anything real even if she actually could. Heck, she was the only ghoul in this school that can pass over any type of human, especially in the form of a human hand. But it wouldn't try to hurt.

Shaking that little impact off, Spectra managed to reach for his hand...

...

...

...and grabbed on to it.

This was crazy! She hadn't held on to anything this real in a long time! Well, all except for her iCoffin, computer, and the tennis racket she usually keeps in her locker. But she was amazed that Spectra was holding on to a human hand.

After dusting herself off, the helpful individual spoke to her.

"You know, you really should be careful, next time." The figure smiled at her.

"I know." Spectra nodded as she looked up to the figure, "It was so clumsy of me-"

However, the Ghostly Gossip was lost for words when she found out who she ran into:

Invisi Billy.

One look at him forced Spectra to blush all around her face. And why not? The ghouls around this school found Invisi Billy very hot and attractive. Was it because of his gorgeous dark blue hair or perhaps his style of clothing? Or perhaps his carefree smile? It wasn't any of those things, but it was something else. Something that made Spectra's heart flush with excitement.

Feeling a bit loss for words, Invisi Billy tended to her like a gentleman. First thing he did was look down at the glop of purple mush and potatoes that was sticking to her bustier.

"I've seen you made a little mess of yourself," Invisi Billy reminded her, "Here, let me clean that up."

Doing the right thing, Invisi Billy took his hooded jacket off and wiped off the rest of the muck. Spectra was surprised of how good Invisi Billy looked in that tight black tanktop. And she couldn't help but be captivated by the muscle tone of his arms. He must really work out in his spare time whenever he's not goofing off and pranking people.

"Here, that should help." Billy smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping me up." Spectra blushed yet again.

"No problem, it was hot for me to wear this anyway." Invisi Billy replied, wrapping his now messy jacket into a ball, "Why don't we get out of this firey death trap and go somewhere colder?"

"I don't know." Spectra sighed, "Wouldn't we be cutting school instead?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it _cutting_ school." Invisi Billy smirked, "Trust me, you're gonna love this. You in?"

After such thinking, Spectra finally made up her mind with three simple words:

"Let's do it."

Without anyone (especially the school officials) knowing, Invisi Billy went invisible and easily got through the crowd of students without any trouble at all, and so did Spectra. Luckily, not even one school official realized Spectra left with Invisi Billy, which was kind of strange why they ignored her like this. Well, she was a ghost, and sometimes not many monsters around this school could see her.

After being separated by the crowd of ghouls and monsters far away, Invisi Billy re-appeared and took Spectra's hand.

"Come with me." He said, "I know an awesome place where we can beat the heat."

The place didn't look too far away. After passing through hall after hall, Invisi Billy and Spectra approached a door leading to the catacombs.

"So, you're leading me to the catacombs?" Spectra raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me, Spectra." Invisi Billy chuckled, "This ain't the kind of catacombs you see at all."

As soon as he opened the door, Spectra followed him.

The first thing that was on Spectra's mind was the cool air blasting through her skin. It was so clear and so smooth, that it was almost like being blasted by megatons of water. The atmosphere looked almost winter-like at best, which was good for Spectra since she'd rather be stuck here than be stranded outside in the intense heat. Heck, she would be in the cold instead of an entire school with no air conditioning.

However, she could hear the sound of bubbling downstairs. Oh ghoul, was Invisi Billy about to cook Spectra like some kind of sick cannibal.

"What's that sound?" Spectra raised her eyebrow again.

"You'll find out." He responded.

As soon as they got there, Spectra's eyes bulged at what she saw next. It was small, it was oceanic, it was riveting. To her surprise...

...

...

...it was a jacuzzi.

"Oh my ghoul, a jacuzzi?" Spectra gasped.

"The finest, malady." Invisi Billy smirked.

"But how on earth did you afford this?" She questioned him.

"Operetta was nice enough to let me build one for everyone." He replied once again, "So basically, if anything boring happens in this school and if I decided to cut class, I'd just go to here. It only fits two people in there, so that wouldn't be a problem."

"It's amazing!" Spectra exclaimed.

"Eeyup." Invisi Billy sighed, "But there's one thing I forgot to mention..."

"What's that?" Spectra asked.

And then, just for fun, Invisi Billy pushed her playfully.

"Race ya!" He boistered.

"Oh, yeah... we'll see about that!" She shouted with a smirk.

Apparently, Invisi Billy stripped to his swim trunks and ran in the jacuzzi, winning that little race of his. It's not like Spectra wanted to race anyway. Of course, she knew Billy was just playing around. After splashing around, Invisi Billy popped back up and splurted water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"Okay, your turn to get in." He smiled.

"All right." She nodded.

Carefully, Spectra undid her bustier and skirt to reveal a tight strapless black/purple bikini. She blushed in front of a shirtless Invisi Billy, who was gazed and captivated by her spectacular beach body. Suddenly, he loved the shyness in her face, considering that he always found a shy girl cute. And Spectra was way cute off the meter.

Without no warning, Spectra stepped inside the jacuzzi with ease. She actually felt relaxed having a bunch of bubbles tickle her skin. It was the most relaxing feeling she ever had. It was almost like being at a spa, but she wasn't at one. Yet it didn't matter, since she enjoyed this.

But what made Spectra enjoy it more was the fact that Invisi Billy got close to her by wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Now Spectra was blushing like boiling hot lava herself. Frankly, it was strange of seeing him act like this. Was all of this a dream?

"So, what do you think?" Invisi Billy smirked.

"Well..." Spectra said, squealing like a fangirl on the inside, "You definitely have a way with ghouls, I'll tell ya that..."

"Everybody does." He nodded.

Spectra soon turned away in total shyness, but Invisi Billy started touching her by the chin, therefore caressing it.

Before her heart could breathe in and out, Invisi Billy surprised her with a kiss! Okay, this couldn't be a dream. Fortunately, this wasn't a dream at all to Spectra.

This was heaven on earth.

Feeling surprised by the kiss, Spectra returned the favor by giving Invisi Billy a sweet tender kiss of her own. Both of their lips had combined to create a huge spark that would blow around their insides until they would shoot up to the sky like fireworks themselves. Neither Invisi Billy and Spectra had broken off the kiss for a good minute or two. This was one laid-back tongue battle neither ghoul or monster could win.

Invisi Billy then broke off the kiss, only to whisper in Spectra's ear.

_"Spectra..."_ He whispered.

"Yes...?" Spectra moaned a bit.

Strangely, he started repeating her name over and over again.

_"Spectra..."_

"Please keep saying that." Spectra whispered desperately, "It turns me on..."

_"Spectra..."_ He replied, sounding a little bit girlish.

Suddenly, his voice changed to something that sounded a little bit like Frankie. Apparently, something wasn't right about this. Spectra was tossing and turning, knowing that something was shaking her. In one moment, she was brought back to reality when a voice shouted at her.

"SPECTRA!"

Right there, Spectra opened her eyes to reveal that she was still in the creepateria. And around her was Frankie, Clawdeen and Operetta. Invisi Billy was no longer there with her and she wasn't at the catacombs with a jacuzzi.

"Wha...?" Spectra said, "What happened?"

"You sorta ran into Manny Taur." Frankie explained, "Apparently, he didn't realize you were there, so he forgot to pick you up?"

"But Invisi Billy came up to me and picked me up so we could go down to the catacombs and go inside the jacuzzi that Operetta let him built." Spectra clearly explained.

"Jacuzzi?" Operetta raised an eyebrow, "Hun, there's no jacuzzi in the catacombs. You were just dreamin' out of your mind."

"Besides, Invisi Billy couldn't help you because he's far over there talking to Scarah." Clawdeen pointed out.

Seeing Invisi Billy flirt with his ghoulfriend Scarah Screams far away, Spectra felt a bit sadness in her heart and around her face.

"So, all of it was a dream?" Spectra said to Frankie.

"Apparently so." Frankie nodded, "But don't feel bad. Abbey's getting us drinks. That way that'll tide us over until the air conditioning's fixed."

"Come join us, hon!" Operetta exclaimed.

Despite feeling sad, Spectra decided to put in a brave face about it.

"Okay." She nodded.

And then, she went with her friends to sit at the table where Deuce, Heath and Abbey were sitting at. But as they walked side by side, Spectra looked over her shoulder and saw Invisi Billy and Scarah laughing and having a good time despite all of this heat they were in. The Ghostly Gossip editor couldn't help but sigh in defeat. She was left to wonder why her dream with Invisi Billy could've been reality. Apparently, it was all in Spectra's head deep down.

Realizing this, she sighed these simple words in her thoughts:

_"Ohhhh, why can't it ever be real?"_

* * *

**I know how you exactly feel, Spectra. Life sucks, too.**

**Anyway, feel free for feedback if you want! (;D)**


End file.
